Just A Boy
by Tea1689
Summary: Lucas Scott is just a boy...who seems to control his life. What is Nathan supposed to do when Lucas slowly takes away everything he has ever known? Two brothers brought together, by the love for the game, and the love for the girl. [Naley, Brucas]
1. Give Me One Good Reason

Lucas Scott is just a boy. He enjoys the simple things in life, like friendship and love. He likes to play sports and hang out with his friends. He tends to excel in school as well as basketball. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes. He's just a boy.

But to Haley James, he's so much more. He's her best friend, her other half. She is not complete without him; he is not complete without her. They were destined to be friends for eternity, and nobody could or would ever challenge that.

That, in its entirety, is why Nathan Scott hates Lucas. Because as much as he hates him, he knows that his life would not be complete without him. Nathan needs Lucas. Because Nathan needs Haley. And Haley is not Haley, without Lucas.

He watched from the side, his lean arms folded tightly against his chest, his jaw stern. His eyes shot daggers into the other boy, silently cursing him under his breath. Haley smiled wildly at the blonde boy, her eyes illuminating as he replied; Nathan could see it from where he stood, several feet away.

Their laughter eventually died down, leaving the two friends in a peaceful silence. Simultaneously the two leaned in, their lips touching briefly. She smiled once again before skipping away from Lucas towards Nathan.

She reached him, her boyfriend, smiling giddily. Her arms wrapped around his trim waist, her eyes dancing happily as they met his. "Hey boyfriend." She greeted affectionately.

He smiled simply, no joy evident in the quick grin. Her brow furrowed at his less than loving greeting. "What's wrong?" She questioned. His eyes quickly flicked to the blonde boy, who now seemed engrossed in a conversation with a brunette cheerleader.

She caught his gaze, her mind instantly clearing up any confusion. A jaded sigh escaped her lips, frustration already taking its place inside her. He seemed to notice that she was catching on. "I just don't get it." He murmured.

Her small hand cupped his rough cheek, smiling gently. "It's Lucas." She replied as though it explained everything. She ruefully shook her head, a bemused chuckle rolling from her tongue. "I don't get why you're so threatened by him."

"I'm not." He scoffed incredulously. His eyes sized the blonde boy up and down from the back, mirth dancing within his own. He mentally assured himself that Lucas Scott was in fact no threat at all to him. "I don't get why you feel the need to be all over him."

A low growl escaped her as she struggled to keep herself in check. She had explained it many times to Nathan, but he never seemed to get it. She loved Lucas, she admitted that to him, but she also explained that it was a platonic love, one shared between family. "I'm not going to have this conversation again."

The infamous Scott smirk graced his stern features, "We're dating…remember?" His large hands engulfed her smaller ones between them, squeezing them lightly. She nodded, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I know that." Her face instantly softened, the love returning to her brown eyes. She gently blew the auburn hair from her face, sucking in another breath afterward. "And I love you."

He seemed to visibly shutter at the words that plucked at his heart every time she murmured them. He subtly pulled her closer to his body, his lips grazing against hers tenderly. "I love you too." His breath rolled down her neck as he whispered into her ear.

The other boy suddenly made his presence known, clearing his throat to do so. The couple broke from each other, both turning to face Lucas. "Sorry…" He admitted, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "I just…I'm leaving, you need a ride Hales?"

She glanced back at Nathan, noting the apparent tension that entered his body once again in Lucas' presence. He seemed to sneer at the other boy, not bothering to hide his resentment towards him. "Oh, uh, yeah." She replied gratefully.

Lucas noticed the fire burning behind Nathan's eyes but willed himself to stay in control. He was trying, for Haley's sake, to be civil towards the brunette boy, or at least not fight with him. He couldn't say that Nathan was trying to do the same. "Alright, but we gotta go. Mom is expecting me at the café."

"Right, just one…" She trailed off, her attention turning back to the boy in her arms as the other nodded in understanding and retreated towards his truck. He still watched Lucas go, mumbling something incoherently to himself.

He suddenly jerked his eyes to her, noticing her quirked brow and amused smile. "What?" He fussed.

"Boys." Her hair rumpled as she shook her head. She clucked her tongue, smiling to herself. "I'll see you tomorrow." They met for a brief kiss before she turned, jogging to catch up with the blonde boy. His engine roared to life as she climbed in.

"He's not very conspicuous is he?" Lucas cracked sarcastically towards her. They both laughed, pleased by the rashness of Nathan. He waved invidiously to the watchful boy, receiving another death glance in return.

"He seems to think that there is something more between us." She relented. Again they laughed at the notion. "He won't get it through his thick skull that we are just friends. So needless to say, he's not too fond of you. Obviously."

With a roll of his eyes he responded. "Yeah, well, me either."

"I don't get you two." She groaned, annoyed with the never-ending feud between the two boys. He placed a reassuring hand upon her arm, his thumb tracing gentle circles as he steered the car with the other.

-----

Nathan arrived to his apartment, dropping his keys onto the counter. He rested back into the couch with a sigh, part of him greeting the silence, the other part resenting it. IT was nice to come home to a peaceful house, but at the same time he wished he had someone to talk to, or at least have someone in the same room as him.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander. It always happened when he was home alone. First his mind would drift to his father and all the abuse he put him through. He would smile to himself, knowing that he got away.

Dan Scott stood menacingly over his son, his tall body casting a shadow over the smaller boy. He smiled, but it wasn't pleasant. It was sinister, evil. He laughed dully as Nathan adverted his eyes from Dan's.

"_Look at me." He commanded loudly. Nathan slowly let his eyes wander up his father's body, stopping at his eyes. He braced himself, readying himself for any type of abuse his father was sure to impose upon him. "I'm disgusted to call you my son."_

"_I'm sorry." He attempted, mentally kicking himself for even daring to speak. He knew better than to try to explain himself. He knew it would ultimately only cause more trouble, that it was just better to let Dan say what he had to say and be over with it. _

"_Shut up!" He roared, his palm coming into contact with Nathan's cheek, sending him stumbling backward. Nathan's hand instantly cupped his face, sucking in a breath to compose himself. "Twelve points? Twelve measly points! What the hell do you have to say for yourself boy?"_

_Nathan remained quiet this time, not daring to speak out again. He simply lowered his head, his mouth clamping shut. "Don't you ignore me!" Dan spit out angrily. He once again connected his hand with is son's face, this time harder._

_Nathan fell backward against the wall, somehow managing to stay on his feet. He let his eyes meet the soulless ones of his father, the resentment and hate boiling dangerously inside him. "Maybe everyone was right…I should have chosen Lucas instead of wasting my time on a loser like you."_

_Nathan's fist clenched together, his knuckles turning white. He suddenly swung, his closed fist slamming against his father's jaw. Dan barely swayed, a small cut appearing on his lip. He licked the blood away, laughing amusedly to himself. "Maybe there is a man inside you yet…"_

"_No." He replied quietly. He straightened himself, his anger giving him the courage to face Dan. "I'm just a boy!" His voice boomed loudly, echoing throughout the empty house. A face of disgust presented itself, his eyes cutting through Dan. "I'm just a kid! And if you think you're a man, then I don't ever want to be!"_

"_Shut…" Dan tried to control him once again._

"_No!" Nathan screamed. "I'm sick of it, all of it! Of you're bullying and name calling and constantly putting me down. I don't deserve it!"_

"_Then leave!" Dan suggested viciously._

And that's exactly what Nathan had done. He walked out of his father's life, the one that had given him yet another reason to hate Lucas.

Lucas, who was just a boy…who seemed to control Nathan's life.


	2. More Than Useless

So...  
I started this story a couple months ago but then got caught up with my other stories. Hopefully that won't happen again. So with that, here is chapter 2. Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.

_Summary: Lucas Scott is just a boy...who seems to control his life. What is Nathan supposed to do when Lucas slowly takes away everything he has ever known? Two brothers, brought together by the love for the game, and the love for the girl. Naley, Brucas_

**MORE THAN USELESS  
CHAPTER 2**

The brunette girl stood motionless on the doorstep, her wrist poised, ready to knock. The tall, dark door stood menacingly before her for the first time in months. She never gave it a second thought before, never noticed its immense size.

But then she realized, it wasn't the door that was intimidating, it was what lay on the other side. Her knuckles tapped against it steadily, monotonously. She waited, her feet shifting in nervous habit.

The oak door swung open seconds later, the tall basketball star, dressed only in cloth shorts stood on the other side. His natural smile, the one that almost seemed to illuminate his entire face faded quickly at the sight of her.

Did he know? Her stomach churned out of fear. No, she told herself; there was no way that he could know. Especially when she had only found out herself mere minutes ago. He opened the door wider allowing her to pass him, into the room.

"What's wrong?" He questioned immediately, the door slamming behind him. He took a seat on the couch, his hand patting the cushion beside him, motioning for her to join him. She lightly shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong." She murmured anxiously. He eyed her suspiciously as he rethought his choice of sitting. Did she really think he was that stupid? So blind that he couldn't see when something was wrong with his best friend?

A light chuckle died on his lips, the hint of a smirk still resting on them. Try as she might, he always knew when she was lying. That's what fourteen years of friendship could do. They could open you up; make you an open book to the other person. Nothing was hidden between the people. Except perhaps what had brought her here now.

"Right…"

"I just…I need to tell you something." He slowly stepped toward her, his arms open. She gratefully accepted his waiting hug, anything to delay what she had to say. Besides, he always seemed to know how to calm her. She could hear his steady, slow beating heart, most likely from years of strenuous conditioning for his game.

His lips pressed gently into her hair; his arms holding her tighter against his bare chest. "Brooke, just tell me." He attempted coaxed her into telling him whatever was obviously bothering her.

"I don't wanna." She mumbled against his chest childishly.

"Pretty please?" His finger tilted her chin upward, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "I know something's wrong."

"How?" She pouted. "I hate that you can read me like you do."

"Well my first clue was the infamous Brooke Davis cheery knock." He laughed lightly. When opened the door after the boring know and saw her standing on the other side, he knew immediately that something was wrong. "Or lack thereof."

"You're not gonna like it."

"How do you know? You haven't even told me yet." He smiled sweetly at the girl still in his embrace. She knew that in a few seconds, after she let her secret out, that the smile would be instantly erased. She hated it. "I may surprise you."

"When I do this…promise me you won't get mad?" She questioned quietly. She slowly let her arms fall from around him and wiggled herself from his embrace. He gently took her hand into his, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the back of it.

"I promise." He swore.

"I think…I think I might…" She began, her eyes beginning to water. His other thumb was quick to catch a tear that threatened to fall. She paused for a second and took a deep breath in. "Alright, I can do this. Nate, I like Lucas."

He stepped back quickly as though he had been punched in the stomach, instantly dropping her hand. "Lucas." He stated to himself, the name itself difficult to release from his tongue. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding. Don't #$ with me Brooke."

"I'm not."

"Lucas? Brooke, if this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny." She could easily identify the anger in his voice that was pushing itself out. And she had definitely noticed the way his body had become rigid at her confession. And the way his hands had curled into tight fists that turned his knuckles white. "Why? Why him?

"I can't help it!"

"But him! Brooke, you could have anyone on the planet that you want!" His voice was steadily increasing in volume. "You're way too good for a bastard like him!"

"Don't call him that Nathan!" She berated him. She knew that this wasn't going to go over well.

"No. No, you just can't."

"I can't help who I like Nate. Trust me, I wish I could." She almost whispered.

"Dammit Brooke." He swore mostly to himself. "I can't believe you! I can't…I thought we were friends?"

"No! No, no no!" She pointed weakly at him. "You promised. You said you would get mad. Nathan Scott doesn't break promises, remember?"

"I know, I know." He blew out. His fingers grasped at his hair as though it would help him think clearer. "I'm not mad. I don't know…"

"I'm sorry Nate, I really am. But I can't help that I like him."

"I get that. Trust me, I do." He attempted a smile. But unlike before, it didn't seem true. She hated that she was the one that took it away.

"It's just like how you like Haley. I like Lucas." Her hand wiped at her eyes to dry the tears that were filling them.

"But it's Lucas…" He practically whined. If it wasn't such a serious moment Brooke probably would have laughed. "Haley is so amazing. I don't even know how to describe her. I love her. But Lucas. Gah, he's Lucas!"

"I'm sorry, you what her?" Brooke's eyebrows rose curiously at his previous statement.

"I love her Brooke." He was suddenly smiling widely; the smile that lit up his eyes, lit the entire room. "I've never felt anything like it before. It's almost like hitting the game wining shot, but then at the same time, its not even close."

"That makes no sense." She shook her head playfully at him.

"When I look at her, my heart speeds up." She watched as he gazed off at some unknown place, as though he was picturing her. "I want to be with her every minute of every day. I never want to let her go. She's my future."

"Nate, darling, you're seventeen." She laughed at him teasingly.

"It doesn't matter! I want everything with her Brooke. I want to marry her. I want a marriage. I want to live in a big house with a white picket fence. I want kids. I want a big back lawn where we can lay in the grass and watch as they run around in the afternoon sun."

"You're being crazy now." She stated seriously.

"I'm serious!" His arms flailed about energetically. "You know what the crazy part is? None of that stuff, not a single bit, scares me."

"Have you told her any of this?"

He instantly grew quiet at the question, his eyes falling from hers and focusing on the carpet. "I'll kill him if he hurts you."

"So it's ok that I like him?" She asked hopefully.

"I can't tell you who you can or can't like Brooke." He shook his head gently. He once again took her hand in his larger one and stroked it comfortingly. "I'm gonna support you no matter what, you know that."

"I know."

"Even if it is Lucas. And even if I still think that you are way, way too good for him." He cut himself short as she shot him a hard glare. "I just don't want to see you get hurt if he's not the person you think he is."

"He won't hurt me."

"I hope you're right." He whispered before he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I guess I should go." She slowly made her way toward his front door, her fingers resting on the small silver knob. "Hey Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell her. I bet she will feel the same way. God knows you deserve something good, some love, in your life."

"You too."

hr

The blonde boy dribbled the ball steadily against the worn concrete, the loud thud from the contact echoing against the surrounding trees. He allowed the ball to slip from his hands and watched as it sailed perfectly through the old nets.

"And Scott with another!" Haley announced playfully as she watched her best friend from the nearby picnic table. It had become sort of a weekly ritual of theirs for as long as either could remember. Every Wednesday they would meet here as the sun began to set. He would shoot a few baskets, she would watch happily. Then, after the sun had completely fallen behind the buildings across the river, they would talk.

It was something they had both come to cherish, especially in these later years. It seems as though now that they were in high school, they got less and less quality time to spend together. He was focusing on basketball; her on school and Nathan.

Lucas latched the ball under his arm as he used the other to swipe the sweat from his brow. The bench rocked as he plopped himself onto it tiredly. "So buddy..." He smiled crookedly at Haley. "What's on your mind?"

Her head snapped in his direction as though this was the first time she was acknowledging his presence beside her. He laughed at her spacey behavior, his elbow pocking at her ribs playfully. "Sorry Luke." A rueful smile appeared.

"What's going on in there?" His finger lightly tapped on her skull.

"I love him Lucas." She whispered. If he hadn't been sitting right beside her he would have missed her confession. Her eyes cut to his nervously searching for any kind of reaction. She mentally prepared herself for the anger and yelling that she knew was about to come.

He twisted his body so he was once again facing forward and his eyes were peering out at the empty court before them. She still watched him intently, the panic growing inside of her at his eerie calmness. His arm wrapped around her body and pulled her against his side. "I know." He stated simply.

She had to admit, she definitely wasn't expecting that. "So, you're not mad?" She questioned, the uneasy feeling in her stomach only intensifying at his response.

"Do you want me to be?"

"No." Her brow furrowed curiously. She opened her mouth to speak again except no words came out. Leave it to Lucas Scott to completely confuse her.

"Listen, Hales." He turned to her. "I'm not gonna pretend that I'm his number one fan, cause believe me, I'm not. But if he makes you happy, then I guess I can put up with him. I guess sometimes he can be an okay guy, he has to be if you see something in him."

"Thanks Luke."

The autumn leaves crunch loudly behind them causing both to turn quickly to the sound. Nathan stood, his hands tucked away in his hoodie, his legs, with the exception of basketball shorts, bare to the chilled air. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Lucas immediately stood and grabbed his ball from below the bench. "I'll see you tomorrow Haley." He leaned in and briefly kissed her lips like they always did. Haley stood and hopped over the bench to the side Nathan stood on.

"Actually…" He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist lovingly. "I want to talk to you Lucas."


	3. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

Hey guys...  
Just want to start off by thanking everyone who has read this story. And I want to say a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. So, thanks.  
Now for chapter 3.

Summary: Lucas Scott is just a boy...who seems to control his life. What is Nathan supposed to do when Lucas slowly takes away everything he has ever known? Two brothers, brought together by the love for the game, and the love for the girl. Naley, Brucas

**SUDDENLY EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED  
CHAPTER 3**

It had been nearly a month since that day at the river court, and Haley couldn't wrap her mind around the numerous changes that had occurred in that short span of time. It seemed as though everything, and everyone had changed.

She wasn't sure what was said between the boys after she had left them alone, but she could certainly see the after affects of it. Perhaps the most amazing affect, and most puzzling, was the fact that the two were actually beginning to get along. Granted, most of the time it was in the presence of her and Brooke, or when they were playing basketball, but it was a start. She definitely liked that change.

Even her and Brooke had started to talk. Their conversations usually centered around the Scott boys, her relationship with Nathan and Brooke's growing relationship with Lucas. And although their conversations were mostly short-lived, Haley liked the feminine company.

The only down side to the whole thing was the tension between her and the boys. It seemed as though Lucas was avoiding her, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. The only time she ever talked to him was in the company of Brooke or Nathan, and even then he barely spoke two words to her. They, actually he, had completely stopped their Wednesday ritual. She had showed up at the river court a few Wednesdays back, waited over an hour, but he never showed. He had apologized the next day at school, but had also informed her that he wouldn't be able to make it the following week.

And it even seemed as though Nathan and her relationship was experiencing some turbulence. Maybe it was in her mind, but she felt like Nathan was keeping something from her.

The bells chimed above the door, jarring her from her thoughts. She didn't bother to look up, she knew who it was. They had the same routine for as long as she could remember, today was no different. She continued to wipe the counter in front of her, waiting patiently for him to drop down into the stool in front of her.

"Hey Hales." A deep voice spoke to her. She quickly lifted her head up to meet his eyes, confused as to why it was the wrong Scott staring back at her. This one wore a blue letterman's jacket, his hair was dark, and he sported the Scott family smirk.

"Nate." She smiled anyway. He wasn't the one she was expecting, but she couldn't say that she minded his presence. She quickly dropped her rag onto the counter and wiped her hands across her apron. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came from playing basketball." He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the stool next to him. "And I was wondering if maybe you could take a break so we could eat lunch together?"

"I'm sorry…" She smiled sheepishly at him. "I already took my break, I didn't know you were going to be coming in. I can make you something though?"

"Nah." He shook his head lightly. "It's cool. I'll just grab a hotdog from that vendor on the corner. I should really be hitting the weights anyway."

She frowned slightly as he pulled his jacket back over his arms. "You sure? I really don't mind." She tried again, hopping maybe he would stay. They rarely got time to hang out it seemed like. Deb stepped out from the back, a smile gracing her lips at the sight of her son.

"Hey Nathan." She leaned her elbows upon the counter. "Want some food?"

"No thanks mom." He smiled politely at her. "I've got to head out. Maybe some other time though." She took that as her cue to leave and began taking the order of a couple that had just entered the café.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Haley inquired as he placed an ear bud into his ear, the other one dangling around his neck.

"Oh, um…" He hesitated and she got that familiar feeling of him hiding something from her again. "Lucas actually said something about wanting to talk to you tonight when we were playing earlier."

"You were with Lucas?" She failed to hide the disappointment in her voice at the fact that Lucas was still skirting around her. She let out a soft sigh.

"He was there when I showed up. We played a pick-up game to eleven." He shrugged it off. "Anyway, we'll just reschedule the movie for tomorrow night." With a chaste kiss on her cheek he placed in the other ear bud and exited the café, the bells signaling his departure.

With only a week left in school, she was looking forward to summer. That way, at least she would be able to see more of Nathan. She figured that without the stress of schoolwork and basketball that maybe they could have more time for each other. Plus, Karen would be getting back from New Zealand, maybe even with Andy, which would mean that she would have to work less.

She glanced at the clock, still another three hours till she got off. She silently questioned what Lucas wanted to talk to her about. She prayed that maybe she would be able to find out what was going on with him.

* * *

Haley took a breath before opening the front door to the home she had spent so much time at growing up. She glanced into the kitchen briefly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lucas. "Luke?" She tried, her voice echoing down the hallway.

"Haley." A voice called from the living room. As she got closer she could hear the familiar sounds of a basketball game coming from the TV. "Hey there." Keith sat on the couch, his neck extended backwards so he could se behind him.

"Hey Uncle Keith." She smiled gently at him. "Is Luke here?"

"How come you never come to see me anymore?" He twisted around so he was facing her, a fake pout on his face. They had grown close; he had even insisted that she call him Uncle Keith just like Lucas. "You used to visit me. Now its just 'Lucas' this, 'Luke' that. Are you too good for Uncle Keith now?"

A small chuckle escaped her as Keith put on the most ridiculous puppy face she had even had the pleasure to see. "Aw Keith. You know I still love you." She spoke sweetly. She gently patted him on the head before continuing on her way toward Lucas' room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He yelled after her, his body leaning across the back of the couch to see down the hallway.

"To see Lucas, duh." She called back with amusement.

"Fine, be that way." He shot back. "Just make sure to knock first. I wouldn't want you to lose your vision." With that he sunk back into the couch and focused his attention on the game before him.

She quickly knocked, waiting for him to allow her to enter. "Come in." The door muffled his voice. She pushed the door open, shutting it behind her. "Hey Haley." He greeted her from the bed. He swung his legs around so he was sitting on the edge and dropped the basketball onto the floor beside his nightstand.

"Nate said you wanted to talk to me?" She questioned as she pulled his desk chair out and sat down.

"Yeah…" He smiled hesitantly at her, but quickly lost any trace of it. His fingers raked through his shaggy hair, a habit he had when he had something important to say but wasn't sure how to say it. "First off I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know these past few weeks I've been kinda spacey."

"Kinda?" She crossed her arms across her chest, her legs stretched out in front of her. She took a second to glance around the room; taking in the pictures he had hanging on the walls. Most were of him and her, some from when they were younger, some in their later years. There were a substantial amount of him and his mom, or him and Keith, a few of all three of them. A couple of Brooke caught her eye, and a few basketball shots.

"Ok, so maybe a lot." His eyes shifted toward the floor. "Look, Hales—"

"No, Luke." She interrupted him quickly. "If I did something wrong, or if something is bothering you then just tell me. You know that I can handle whatever it is."

"Haley, you didn't do anything wrong. If anybody did, it's me. I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it. I should have told you when I first found out, but I'm not sure how." He shifted down his bed until he was sitting right in front of her. Gently he took her hands into his and rubbed small circles on the back of them with his thumbs.

"I'm a big girl Luke." She smiled gently, but inside her stomach was churning. She had never seen him this anxious looking. He was even beginning to look a tad bit pale. "Just tell me, and maybe I can help you figure whatever it is out."

"Haley…My mom and Andy have decided to get married." He smiled despite the nauseating feeling that was rising in his throat. He watched the smile come to her face at the news, and he hated that he would have to take that away.

"Luke, that's great. Isn't it?" She furrowed her brow at him.

"They plan on living in New Zealand Haley." He frowned more.

"Ok? Am I missing something here?" She smiled gently, her head titled ever so slightly. Suddenly her face fell and he knew that she got what he was having trouble telling her. "No. You can't."

"I'm sorry Haley." He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I think its best though. I can't stay here; my mom is selling the house. Deb is going to continue to run the café."

"What about Keith?" She mumbled frantically into his shirt. "He would take care of you."

"I could never ask him to do that."

"When?" She pulled back slightly to meet his tear-filled eyes. Her matched his as she waited for his answer.

He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. He let his gaze drop from hers, his head hung lowly. "When?" She repeated, this time more urgency seeped out.

"When school lets out." He practically mumbled. She sucked in a deep breath, the reality of his words sinking in. School was out in a week. "I'm so sorry Haley. Like I said, I should have told you sooner, but I just couldn't. When Brooke found out, she was so crushed. I couldn't do that to you."

"You told Brooke before me?" Her eyes darted to his.

"No."

"You just said so." Haley was becoming more confused by the minute. Her mind was already foggy from the blow she had just received, and now it seemed like he was playing mind games with her.

"I kinda told Nathan, who let it slip to Brooke." He visibly winced at his own words, knowing that this conversation wasn't going how he had hoped. Nathan. It finally dawned on Haley what Nathan was hiding. He knew.

"Right, so I was the last one to know." She nodded to herself, her teeth biting relentlessly on the corner of her lips. He knew what it meant; she always did it when she was trying to keep herself in control. Whether it be keeping herself from crying or yelling, he wasn't sure yet. He figured it would be a mixture of both. And he knew he deserved it. "I gotta go."

"Haley please…"

His outside door slammed loudly in front of him before he had time to catch her. He gently rested his head against the cool wooden door, the defeat settling inside of him. He could hear the low roar of her engine start up.

He knew she needed time, that's why he hadn't chased her. But it was tearing him up inside. The look on her face when she realized what he was saying, and the obvious hurt when she found out that she was the last to know. That image was now seared in his mind, and it killed him to know that he was the one that had caused it. Would time be able to fix this? Or would time just make it worse? In a week, seven days, he would be moving halfway across the world. Without her.

* * *

Haley arrived at her house, slamming the front door open and shut behind her, not really caring what time of night it was. She immediately pounded up the stairs, her door banging shut.

He was supposed to be her best friend. They were supposed to tell each other everything, they were supposed to always live a block away from each other. They had made a pact when they were seven that they would never leave. They would grow up, go to the same college, move to the same city and live their lives together. And now, here he was, at seventeen, moving away. Leaving her behind.

Her door slowly creaked open, the light from the hallway filtering in and allowing her to see who was tentatively entering her room. The Scott boy stood in her doorway, his hands wringing together nervously, waiting for any type of reaction from the girl sitting in the middle of the bed with a teddy bear grasped tightly to her chest. The bear that Lucas had given her for her tenth birthday. It was now missing an eye, and his leg had been sewn back on, twice.

"I'm not really in the mood Nathan, if you couldn't tell." She whispered quietly. She tucked her chin further into her chest as he shut the door behind him.

"Look, Haley…" He slowly took a few steps toward her. "I know, alright? And I'm sorry."

"Nathan, don't." She warned him softly.

"Haley, listen, I really am sorry." He tried again, his voice gentle. "It sucks. But it's not like he's dying. You guys will still keep in touch."

"You probably want him to leave!" She finally exploded. He could tell she was hurting, but he also knew that she was angry. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"No. I really am sorry." He tried again. "I don't want him to go. It was kind of nice getting to know him. I thought we might even be able to be friends."

"I really just need to be alone right now. I think it would be best."

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow." He took a few steps back.

"No." She shook her head slightly. "I mean with us. I can't be with you right now."

"Haley—" He quickly regained his spot by the side of her bed. His eyes were full of worry as he hovered over her scrunched up figure. Suddenly his lips felt dry and his heart was racing a mile per minute. "Why?" Was the only think he could think of.

"It's just too hard Nathan." She mumbled into the bear's head.

"Hales, please."

"Don't call me that." She shot at him. His shoulders shrunk at her outburst. What was wrong with calling her Hales? She never seemed to mind before. He slowly nodded and quickly backed out of her room. Without a second glance he jogged down the stairs and entered his truck.

His fist hit the steering wheel as hard as he could. A sharp pain shot up his arm and his fist pulsed in pain. He did it again, with both hands. The pain quickly followed. But anything was better than the pain that he felt in his heart.

And like that, the past month had been erased. He had just found another reason to hate Lucas Scott.


	4. I'm Lost Without You

_Hey...  
So I know this update is really fast, but I didn't think that you guys would really mind. Like always, I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed. So thanks. Now onto chapter 4._

Summary: Lucas Scott is just a boy...who seems to control his life. What is Nathan supposed to do when Lucas slowly takes away everything he has ever known? Two brothers, brought together by the love for the game, and the love for the girl. Naley, Brucas

**I'M LOST WITHOUT YOU  
CHAPTER 4**

She glanced at the clock as she slung her bag across her shoulder. Usually she was ready for school, she was one of the few who actually looked forward to Monday mornings, but today she dreaded it.

A car horn sounded outside, her head snapped to the noise. She wondered which Scott brother it was. After Saturday, she could honesty say she had no clue. She had successfully dodged both for the remainder of the weekend, but she had classes with both today, how was she supposed to avoid them the entire day?

She opened her front door, ready to tell whichever one was waiting in her driveway to leave. But instead of either boy's truck idling in her driveway, she found a blue bug. "Haley, get in." Brooke called from her window. Haley reluctantly agreed as she slid into the passenger seat, her bag resting on her lap.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the ride and all, but which one sent you?" Haley arched her brow over at the other brunette as she backed her car, in Haley's opinion, a little too quickly out of her driveway.

"Neither." She glanced over, smiling slightly to herself as Haley's hand clutched the armrest. She shrugged upon coming to a red light and twisted her head to face Haley. "Nathan basically stumbled up to my house last night drunk off his ass, and Lucas was completely avoiding my calls, so I figured it had something to do with you."

Haley simply shrugged as she leaned her head against the cool window. She let her eyes flutter shut momentarily as she thought of the Scott boys. "It's for the best…" She stated, whether she was trying to convince herself or Brooke, she wasn't really sure.

"So you're really done?" Brooke questioned. She pulled her car into the parking space, but made no move to get out. "Listen, I know that it sucks about Lucas, but I don't see why that has to affect anything with you and Nathan."

"It's too hard to explain."

"How? Nathan and Lucas are two completely different people." She began to argue. Sure it hurt that Lucas was leaving, but Brooke just didn't get what that had to do with Nathan. "Nathan is taking you two really hard. I've never seen him so, blobby."

"Blobby?" Haley smiled despite herself. Leave it to Brooke to put a smile on her face when she was feeling this down. "Is that even a word?"

Brooke quickly shooed her questioned off with a flick of her wrist. "He is. He just sits around my house all day. Not his, mine. I can't get him to leave. He says his apartment reminds himself too much of you."

"Look, Brooke, I'm sorry, but I don't see how I can—"

"My living room smells like a brewery Haley!" Brooke exclaimed. "And I swear if he sits there for one more day without showering, he's going to start attracting flies." She pulled the keys from her ignition and placed them into Haley's hand.

"What are these for?"

"Just in case." Brooke winked before climbing out of her car. Haley scrambled out and jogged to catch up with her. They strode into the school, one looking for the Scott boys, the other hoping to avoid them.

* * *

Haley quickly dropped into her chair and tossed her bag onto the floor behind her. Her eyes instantly wandered over to the empty desk across the classroom, noting that it was empty. She had suspected it would be. A light tap on her shoulder pulled her attention back to her side of the room. She glanced over at the desk beside her. Looks like she wasn't as lucky as she had hoped.

"Haley, please—" He tried instantly. She quickly noted his disheveled look. The way his hair laid un-styled upon his head and the highly noticeable bags under his eyes made him appear older than he was.

"Lucas, just stop." She mumbled quietly as the teacher took his spot at the front of the classroom. His shoulders drooped as he dejectedly laid his head upon the desk beside her. A pang trembled within her chest, but she quickly hardened herself. Besides, she wasn't the one who had lied. Why should she feel guilty?

Somewhere between reading the poem the teacher had written on the board and the teacher handing out a worksheet, the light snores of the blonde boy beside her filled her ears. A light tapping on the desk broke her from her analyzing of him and brought her attention to the teacher standing before their table. "Mr. Scott." The teacher attempted, his voice stern with a hint of irritation evident.

"He's, uh, not feeling too well." Haley quickly brought the teacher's attention upon herself rather than the snoring boy beside her. "He was up all last night, we went to some Mexican restau—"

The teacher quickly held his hand up to stop her, a disgusted look crossing his features. "Wake him up, will ya?" He motioned toward him. "Make sure he actually gets to the nurse."

She quickly shook him awake and escorted him out of the classroom into the deserted hallway. She wasn't sure why she had stuck up for him, she much rather would have liked to see him get in trouble, it would have served him right anyway. But in the end she figured she couldn't do that to him. At least not when she was the reason for his sleep deprivation. "Haley, what are we doing?"

"You're going to the nurse." She smiled with amusement. She knew that Lucas hated the nurse. Every time he got sent there, he would return with a fixed pout on his lips. The nurse, who was nearing her forties, seemed to have a thing for the Scott boys, and she wasn't about to hide the fact.

"Haley…" His voice took on a tone of whining. He grudgingly followed her, his feet dragging against the floor. If she wasn't still mad at him she would have laughed at his pout, even teased him a little.

"It's your own damn fault." She flung over her shoulder as he trailed behind her. He was definitely stalling, taking his time from actually reaching the nurse's office. Haley purposely sped up, knowing that he would at least keep up with her pace just to talk to her. "If you hadn't fallen asleep in class I wouldn't have had to save your ass from Tangstley."

"You didn't have to." He mumbled mostly to himself. He much rather would have preferred to experience the wrath of his English teacher than have to sit through a session with the nurse.

"Good luck." she smiled devilishly as she halted in front of the nurse's office. He glanced at the door before turning back to her and taking a step toward her.

"Haley please, just listen." He pleaded with her. He took her silence as a good sign, at least she wasn't yelling. "I'm sorry. I never meant to keep it from you, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Ya, well, you didn't do a very good job." She replied sarcastically, her hands finding their way to her hips.

"I know. But Haley, you gotta believe me. I truly am sorry." He reached out tentatively and grabbed one of her hands in his own. He lightly kissed the back of it and gave it a friendly squeeze. "You're my best friend Hales, always have been and always will be. And I can't sleep at night knowing that you're mad at me, or that you're hurting, or whatever it is that you're feeling."

She let out a light sigh, her eyes dropping to their hands. When she didn't speak he decided to continue. "I want…I need you to talk to me Haley. I need my Hales. So please, just let me back in."

She slowly nodded, and a smile broke out across his face. "Promise me you'll call me everyday? And visit, a lot?"

"You know I will." He quickly pulled her into a hug as she rested her head against his chest. "Promise me you won't find a new best friend?" He mumbled into her hair. She simply nodded, her arms wrapping around his waist tighter.

* * *

Lucas quickly jogged up the driveway after Brooke and followed her into her house. Immediately upon entering he could hear the distant sounds of basketball echoing in from her living room.

"How ya feeling Natey?" Brooke questioned as she dropped her bag onto the floor next to the couch. Nathan barely moved as she sat down beside him. His eyes were focused on the TV, and he replied with a simple groan.

Lucas took in the coffee table littered with chip bags and beer cans, both he could smell. He sat on the edge of the chair as Brooke tried to get more than a grunt out of her best friend.

"What's he doing here?" He could hear Nathan mumble. Brooke replied quietly, most likely on purpose so he couldn't hear.

"Listen, Nathan." Lucas scooted from the chair and cleared a space on the coffee table to sit on. A few beer cans tumbled onto the floor but no one moved to pick them up. "I'm sorry about Haley. I'll talk to her if you like?"

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah man." Lucas smiled slightly. He figured it was the least he could do. It was partially his fault, he had asked Nathan to keep the secret from Haley. And he knew how much it hurt to not have Haley in your life. The past month without her had been hell. "She'll come around. She's just trying to deal with my leaving. After that, I'm sure she'll realize that she made a mistake."

Nathan simply nodded and then turned his attention back to the TV. The only movements he made were to bring another chip into his mouth or to take a sip of his beer. Brooke smiled lightly at her boyfriend and mouthed 'thank-you.'

A light knock echoed into the living room, startling the couple, but Nathan didn't seem to notice. Brooke instantly stood to answer it, as did Lucas. "I'll get it." He smiled gently at her. "He could use some company." He nodded toward Nathan. She nodded gratefully and sat down next to her friend.

"Nathan." The quiet voice caused the two best friends to whip their heads in her direction. Nathan jumped up quickly, his hands fumbling to dust his clothes off. Brooke's eyes shifted between her and Lucas, who stood smiling behind her.

"Haley." Nathan's voice came out gruff. It was the first time in days that Brooke had actually heard any type of emotion come from him. He was standing in front of her in a instant, his eyes studying her closely.

Lucas inclined his head toward the kitchen, signally to Brooke that they should leave the two alone. Brooke took a hesitant step toward the kitchen. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her best friend alone with Haley. She knew the power that the girl held over him, and she didn't want to see him get hurt again.

"Haley." Nathan repeated, his hand coming up to cup her cheek gently. A small smile slowly appeared on his face. She calmly wrapped her fingers around his hand, the smile falling from his face as she removed his hand from her cheek.

"You look like crap." She stated as she eyed him up and down. He slowly nodded as a smile crept onto her lips.

"I missed you." He murmured quietly. She nodded as she led them toward the couch. He sat down, pulling her down beside him.

"I miss you too Nathan." She admitted quietly. His fingers played absently with hers as he gripped her hand in his own. She took note of the beer cans and his wrinkled clothes, smiling to herself. For once Brooke had not exaggerated on her story.

"Listen, Haley…" Nathan began. "I'm sorry, ok? I never should have lied to you. I should have told you the second I found out."

"No." She shook her head. "Your brother asked you to do something, you were right to honor his request. I'm not mad at you Nathan, not one bit." His brow furrowed in confusion at her statement, a nervous smile gracing his lips.

Haley found herself pushing his hair from his forehead. He looked so lost, confused. Suddenly he leaned forward, his lips brushing lightly against hers. She instantly leaned into him. For a second everything felt right. She felt safe.

But then he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He waited for any type of reaction, any sign as to what she was feeling or thinking. Her eyes eventually fluttered open to meet his. "I…I can't Nathan. I'm sorry."

"Why?" His voice broke. She had moved away from him now, opting to stand instead of sitting so close to him. "You have to tell me why Haley! I don't get it."

"I just need to figure some stuff out Nathan."

"Like what?" He questioned. Maybe he could help her, whatever it was. He would help her.

"Just, things Nathan." She knew it sounded stupid, but this was already hard enough.

"What Haley?" His voice began to rise.

"Me!" She finally relented. "My entire life it's always been me and Lucas. Us against the world. And now that he's leaving, I just think its time that I find out who I am."

"So what does that have to do with us Haley?"

"Everything!" She exclaimed. She stepped forward, her hands grasping both of his between them. She kissed them gently as he watched her motions, the confusion flooding his eyes. "I need you to let me do this. Who knows, this might not be the end of us. I'm gonna go, and I'm gonna find out who I am Nathan."

"But I know who you are." He murmured quietly. "You're Haley. My Hales. And I love you. And I thought that you loved me."

"Nathan, you know I do." She whispered sternly, upset that he would even question that fact.

"Then that should be enough!" He stated angrily.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again as she dropped his hands. She slowly stepped back toward the door, looking dead in his eyes. She wasn't blind, she could see the tears and anger mingling together inside them, but she willed her self to walk away. "I do love you Nathan, don't you ever doubt that."

She quickly kissed her hand, waving goodbye to him as she shut the door. He stood motionless, his eyes fixed on the door as if he was waiting for her to walk back through it. Lucas slowly emerged from the kitchen, Brooke in tow, after they heard the front door close.

"Natey." Brooke whispered quietly as she rubbed his arm soothingly. He still didn't move, didn't even acknowledge their presence.

"Nathan." Lucas attempted, his hand cupping his shoulder cautiously. They watched as Nathan wiped the tears that streaked down his cheeks with his shirtsleeve.

"She left." He mumbled needlessly. He slowly turned his head downward to Brooke. "She just…walked away."

"I know." Brooke nodded. She eased her hand around his back, pulling him into a hug. His head rested upon her hair, his eyes still watching the door. "I'm sorry buddy."

"I love her Brooke." He mumbled as she pulled back, both still in each other's embrace. She nodded again. His tongue darted out as he licked the fallen tears from his lips. "It hurts so bad."

"Why don't you go lay down upstairs?" She offered. He simply nodded, his arms dropping from her waist. He slowly trudged his way down the hallway, his steps heavy as he climbed the stairs. Brooke waited until she heard the click of the door before turning to Lucas.

"Is he going to be ok?" He questioned worriedly.

"He will be." She smiled lightly, but Lucas knew it was forced. He could see the concern in her eyes for her friend. "Why don't you head out? I'll call you tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "We're probably just gonna watch some TV. I'll try to make it to school tomorrow, but if not, I'll definitely stop by the café after you get out."

"Alright." He nodded reluctantly. He stepped forward as she fell into his embrace. "Call me if you need anything, promise?" She nodded into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Luke." She mumbled into his shirt before they pulled away. He waved as he too shut the door behind him, leaving just Brooke and Nathan.

Brooke quickly made her way upstairs and into her room. There Nathan lie, his face buried in her pillows, flung across her bed haphazardly. She gently lay down beside him, her hand rubbing soothing circles along his back. "How you doing Natey?"

He mumbled something incoherently into her pillows before rolling onto his side and facing her. "Can I stay here tonight?" He questioned hopefully.

"You know you can." Brooke smiled gently at him. She pulled his shoes from his feet and his jacket from his shoulders and tossed them into her chair. Gently, she pulled him down with her onto the bed and pulled her blanket across them.

His head rest heavily on her shoulder as her hand stroked lovingly though his hair. "Thanks Brooke." He whispered tiredly, his eyes drooping wearily. She laid a light kiss on his forehead as he fell asleep.

"You're gonna be ok Nate, I promise." She assured him even though he couldn't hear her. She would make sure of that. Nathan was her other half, when he hurt, she hurt. They were destined to be in this life together.

* * *

Lucas finally arrived home, his own exhaustion setting in. He shrugged his hood off and tossed it onto the chair. Smiling to himself, he pulled the couch blanket onto Keith who had fallen asleep, the TV still on, most likely waiting for him to get home.

He quietly clicked the TV off before continuing to his room. He pushed the door open, closing it quickly as he noticed Haley lying in the middle of his bed. He rushed quickly to her side, pulling her quivering body against his chest. His hand tangled in her hand as she sobbed against his shirt.

"Shh, Hales, its ok." He whispered in her ear. She slowly pulled back, her tear filled eyes meeting his. His thumb caught another one as it made its path down her cheek.

"Can I just sleep here tonight?" She questioned. He nodded; he probably would have made her anyway.

"I'm sorry about all this Haley." He apologized as he slowly pulled her back down onto his chest. The two lay on his small bed, her head rested gently against his chest, his arm wrapped around her back for support.

"I didn't want to hurt him." She stated. She truly didn't, but this was something that she needed to do for herself, by herself. She had hoped that he would understand, but by the look in his eyes as she left Brooke's house, she knew that he couldn't.

"I know."

Lucas' snoring filled her ears for the second time that day. She shifted herself carefully so she could watch him sleep. The moonlight that framed his face made him look as though he was younger. She smiled gently, remembering all of the times that they had together.

In just a short four days he would be gone. And in four days, she would lose everything that she had ever known. A fear washed over her that night. She had no one now. No one to look over her, to be there when she was sad, to laugh with her when she was happy.

Haley found herself wondering what life without Lucas would be. Sure, he was just a boy, but he was her boy. The one that would fight to the death for her. Who was she without him?


	5. Pressing On

_Hey..._

_Like always, I just want to start off by thanking everyone who is reading and say a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  
Now, onto chapter 5...Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks._

Summary: Lucas Scott is just a boy...who seems to control his life. What is Nathan supposed to do when Lucas slowly takes away everything he has ever known? Two brothers, brought together by the love for the game, and the love for the girl. Naley, Brucas

**PRESSING ON  
CHAPTER 5**

The bells chimed above the doorway, signaling the entrance of yet another customer. She didn't bother to glance up, instead continued to wipe the counter with her rag. She quickly moved the napkin holder, making sure to wipe the entire counter clean.

"Nathan." She heard Deb greet her son. She quickly looked up, her jaw hanging slightly open at the sight before her. Nathan walked slowly toward the counter, a small bag slung over his shoulder, and a toddler holding his finger with her entire hand. "Jenny!" Deb squealed in delight as the little girl released Nathan's hand and waddled up to her.

"Jake had some stuff to take care of, so I offered to watch her for a few hours." He talked to his mother as she cooed over the little girl. Haley watched from behind the counter, her heart aching as Nathan smiled.

Deb replied, motioning toward the stools and taking the bag from Nathan's shoulder. He followed, his eyes finally meeting Haley's as he took his seat on the stool a couple spaces away from where she stood. "Hey." He murmured gently.

She smiled hesitantly back at him, mumbling her own greeting before distracting herself in cleaning the counters. From the corner of her eye she could see Deb continue to play with the little girl and she could hear the loud giggles that the toddler returned.

"She's cute." Haley finally broke the silence between the two, her head inclined to the girl. Nathan nodded in agreement, chuckling softly as she pulled at his mother's hair. "Who's is she?"

"Brooke's niece, Jenny." He replied, turning slowly in his stool to face her again. She looked at him curiously and he seemed to understand. "Jake. You know him; he was on the basketball team with me when we were sophomores. Got some girl pregnant, mother ran off."

"But I thought his last name was Jag something." She wondered out loud, confusedly. Brooke had never mentioned a sibling, as far as Haley knew, her only family was her parents, and even they weren't really around.

"Jagielski actually." Nathan supplied her with the right name. "Same mother, different fathers. They've always been kinda close, despite their mother's best efforts. Anyway, he had some stuff to do, and Brooke is helping Lucas pack, so I offered to watch her for a few hours."

She seemed to retreat silently to herself at the mention of Lucas, causing Nathan to wish he had never brought that subject up. "So I was thinking…" He picked absently at the counter top, his eyes studying it. "I get that you need some time, from 'us'."

"Thank-you."

"But…I was just wondering, does it mean that we can't be friends?" He allowed his eyes to meet her's briefly before refocusing on the counter top. "I mean, I like you in my life Haley. And even if we can't be together, I'd at least like to be friends, like before."

She chuckled lightly, smiling gently at him as he quirked his brow at her. "We were never friends Nathan."

He frowned at her statement, not even bothering to hide it. "I'm just saying, we went from hating each other straight into dating. We skipped the whole friends thing."

"I never hated you Haley."

"I still need time Nathan." She stated, clearly setting up her ground rules for their newfound friendship.

"I know."

"I guess friends wouldn't be that bad." He visibly brightened at her words, reaching across the counter and pulling her into a 'friendly' hug. Both lingered for an extra second, not really wanting to let go, but knowing it was already pushing the boundary.

"Nate!" A little voice screeched from below him, a sudden tugging on his pant leg pulling him away from Haley. He smiled down at the girl, hoisting her up in his arms and resting her gently on his lap.

"Another Nathan Scott groupie." Haley shook her head playfully. Nathan just smirked, his eyes still on the toddler as she nibbled on his finger.

"What can I say, the chicks just dig me." He smirked devilishly to himself, smiling as he heard Haley laugh openly beside him. He watched Jenny bite onto his finger, the drool beginning to drip from his hand as she laughed at the face he began to make.

"Here." Haley reached under the counter, throwing a new towel at his chest. He quickly grabbed it, catching the drool from dripping onto his shorts. "Not so cute anymore, is she?"

"Of course she is." His finger tapped the girl's nose playfully, causing her to giggle louder. He slung the towel over his shoulder as he stood up, resting Jenny comfortably on his hip. "I should get going."

"You'll make a good father someday Nate." Haley smiled at him affectionately. He glanced at the girl again before turning to Haley.

"I doubt it." He shrugged lightly. He frowned a little, thinking about how bullying and hostility seemed to run in his family, not to mention the abandonment. He quickly covered it up though, opting to tickle Jenny, causing her to kick her feet wildly.

"You won't be Dan." Haley leaned on the counter, her face fully serious. He glanced at her, amazed at how well she could read him. He simply nodded, thanking her in his own way. "You'll be a great dad."

He waved briefly, a smile creeping onto his lips as Jenny mimicked his actions toward Haley. The bells chimed above the door as he walked through it.

* * *

"When I invited you over to help me pack, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Lucas laughed lightly as he wrapped another picture frame into the newspaper that was laid out across his dresser.

"I'm helping." Brooke shrugged coolly as she flipped the page on her present magazine. She was currently stretched out across his bed, the magazine open in front of her as he packed all of his stuff into boxes.

"Really? How is that exactly?"

She took a second to glance up from the article she was reading and flashed him a dimpled smile. "I'm…supervising."

"Right…" Lucas wagged his finger at her playfully. "So, what's new in your world?"

Brooke made an effort of closing her magazine, pulling her feet in front of her to face him. "Well broody, Jake is back in town."

"And that's a good thing, right?" He glanced at her quizzically as he placed the wrapped item into an empty box.

"For me, yes." She smiled widely, the excitement of having her brother back in her life radiating off of her. "Not so much for Nathan. Jake arrived this morning, totally un-announced mind you, and found a half-dressed Nathan sleeping on my bed. You can just imagine how that went."

"Yeah…" Lucas' eyes squinted tightly at her statement; he could imagine why Jake didn't like finding a half-dressed boy in her bed. "I can't say I'm too fond of the idea either."

"Luke, chill." Brooke flashed him her smile, knowing that it would instantly calm him. "It's just like you and Haley, absolutely nothing is going on. Scout's honor." She even went as far as holding up her right hand.

"You were never a scout, and that's not even how it goes."

"So? Sue me." She shrugged, unaffected by his retort. "Did I mention how much my mother is going to flip when she finds out that Jake is staying the summer? Well, that would be assuming that she would be home long enough, or even care enough to notice."

"His daughter is, what, two? I kinda think they're gonna notice Brooke."

She easily waved the notion off, chuckling amusedly to herself. As if her mother would be around long enough. "Eh, well…She can get over it. Jake is her son too, she can't exactly just kick him to the curb."

"Which leads me to my next question: why is it that she doesn't like him again?" Lucas inquired, his genuine curiosity getting the better of him.

"Please! She likes him well enough, that was never the problem." Although she tried to hide it, Lucas could hear the anger in her voice. It had become a common occurrence whenever, although few times, that she had actually talked about her family. "But a teenage son with a child doesn't exactly make her look like mother of the year. Hence her shipping him off to live with his father."

"And what's his role in all of this? I can't imagine that he'd be too happy."

"Too bad for him." She shrugged half-heartedly. "Jake's nineteen, enrolled in college and supporting himself just fine. But, all family drama aside, I'd really like for you to meet him and him meet you."

"Yeah, I'm not liking the idea." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, come on Luke!" She practically leaped from the bed to beg him front on. An idea popped into her head, the sly smile creeping onto her lips. She slowly walked toward him, her tongue darting out to wet her red lips. "It would really mean a lot to me. It'd be a huge favor…"

"A favor?" He smiled shakily as she stood in front of him, her warm breath splashing against his face, knocking any logic from his mind. His eyes angled downward, taking in her beauty, his heart beating faster because of it. She nodded purposefully, her hair bouncing around her shoulders causing her unique scent to drift up to him.

"I would owe you." Her perfectly manicured nails trailed agonizingly slow down his chest, his breath catching in his throat at the initial contact.

"And h-how would you pay me back?" He found the strength to utter to words, not sure if he was ready to hear the answer or not. He sucked in a deep breath, his body quivering despite his best efforts to steady himself as trailed her hand along his waistband; the innocent smile on her face was becoming more and more seductive.

She gently leaned up on her tippy-toes, her breath rolling enticingly down his neck as she whispered lowly into his ear. "Anyway you want, boyfriend." She let her finger dip into the elastic of his basketball shorts briefly, the pure lust in his eyes momentarily throwing her off track.

His lip turned a light pink as his teeth bit into it, his head nodding up and down slightly, silently agreeing to her request. He absently hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans, pulling her closer to his body, pressing her into his chest. "You're a cheater." He whispered huskily into her hair, his teeth nipping at the exposed skin on her neck.

She growled lowly as his teeth sunk into her neck, her hands resting comfortably around his waist, her finger still hooked firmly into his shorts. Her mind instantly clouded over as his tongue trailed down her ever-warming skin, and before she knew it, he was hovering above her on his bed, the magazine and small boxes that had occupied it before pushed messily to his bedroom floor. "God I'm gonna miss you when you're gone."

He hushed her quickly, opting to place his lips against hers, silencing her once and for all. "We still got three days." He mumbled between kisses. He may not have done his favor to her yet, but he definitely planned on receiving his reward in advance.

* * *

She paced nervously back and forth on the front porch, silently cursing herself for being so anxious. She was simply returning a bag that he had forgotten; besides, it wasn't like they were going to be alone, Jake would be there, maybe even Brooke. And even if they weren't, what difference should it make? They could be in the same room together.

The large red door suddenly swung open, an amused man leaning against the doorframe. He let out a soft snicker as Haley paused mid-stride, her features clearly indicating that she wasn't the slight bit amused. "So is this some weird teenage booty call?"

"Excuse me?" She scoffed loudly at the man in front of her, one she didn't even know. She could only assume that it was Jake, simply going by the fact that she knew no one else lived in the house.

"Just wondering." He shrugged simply, coolly. He glanced back inside the house momentarily, and then back at her, his eyes taking a moment to scan her. "Cause if it is, could you give me just a sec to grab my daughter?"

Haley stared at him, bewilderment written across her features. He sure had some nerve, talking to a complete stranger like that. "I—"

"It's nothing personal sweetheart…" Haley could have sworn that he winked at her. An ever-growing smirk was plastered to his features, his eyes staring directly into hers at the next part of his statement. "It's just that, I'm not sure it's the best thing for my daughter to hear that kind of loud moaning."

Haley would have reached out and slapped him if she wasn't in such a state of shock. He pushed himself from the doorframe effortlessly, this time taking a step toward her, towering over her with his tall body. "And you definitely look like a screamer."

"Ok, ew." Haley's face contorted in disgust, her hands pushing him back forcefully. She scanned him up and down, almost like he had before to her, the irritation never leaving her face. "Funny, I've never met someone so…what's the word?"

"Gorgeous, charming, charismatic…sexy?" He wiggled his bushy eyebrows, his face mere inches from hers. He pulled back abruptly, the smirk returning to his face as he leaned himself back against the doorframe, his muscular arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Need I continue?"

"Repulsive was the word I was looking for actually." Haley smirked, quite proud of herself.

"Aw, Haley, I'm hurt." His hand pressed against his chest lightly. Her eyes snapped to him when she realized the use of her name. "It is Haley, right? I just assumed that you were the chick Nate was whining over; god, does that kid ever shut up? All I've heard since I've been here is 'Haley this', 'Haley that'! I just want to slap him upside the head and tell him to get over it. I must say though, it is definitely his loss."

"And you're Jake right?" She threw his own question back at him, determined to ignore his irritating comments that were infuriating her more and more by the second. "It's a wonder some girl ever came within a ten foot radius of you, forget ever sleeping with you. No wonder your baby's momma left."

A small twinge of regret pricked at her when she saw his face drop slightly at her retort. For a brief second she could have sworn she saw a splash of hurt flash through his brown eyes.

He glanced behind him as the distant sound of a cry echoed through the house. He turned back to her, the smirk now undetected on his lips, a new serious frown taking its place. Her comment had obviously gotten to him, and a part of her wanted to apologize for it. "Oh, well, here." She thrust the bag into his chest. "Nathan left this at the café earlier, I though you might need it."

"Sure, thanks." He nodded, slinging the bag across his shoulder. He rifled through the pockets momentarily, finally retrieving the small brown teddy bear from deep inside. He held it up for her to see, "Jenny can't sleep without it. Only thing her mother ever gave us."

Haley was mentally kicking herself in her head. She had obviously hit a seriously sore spot, and the pain in his eyes was only intensifying by the second. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about what—"

"I gotta go." He tore his gaze from hers and backed into the house. From inside both could still hear the distant whimpers of the toddler echoing in from a different room. She nodded, glancing one last time at him before turning away and stepping down the stairs. "Oh, Haley!" He called after her, hoping she would turn around.

Like he had suspected, she stopped, turning slightly to face him. "Yeah?"

"Don't call me, I'll call you." His smirk once again graced his lips, a loud, devilish laugh bouncing off the surrounding houses as she stomped the rest of the way down the stairs. She quickened her pace down the driveway as he let out a loud whistle that only infuriated her more.

* * *

Brooke slammed the door closed behind her, her eyes quickly scanning the house. She stomped through the kitchen, her voice screaming his name at the top of her lungs. She finally stumbled across him in the living room, the TV blaring with him asleep on the couch.

She glanced to the side, a movement catching her eyes. She stepped away from her brother momentarily, opting to pick up her niece who had apparently just awoken from her own nap. "Hey there cutie."

Jenny squealed in delight, her feet kicking wildly as Brooke tickled her sides. Jake seemed to hear the commotion as he groggily sat up, his hands wiping at his eyes. "Back from your rendezvous with Lucas so soon?"

"For your information…" She stopped to glance at her watch before turning back to him. "It's eight in the evening. And, not like it's any of your business, but I was just helping him pack." Even if it was a lie, her brother didn't need to know the details anyway.

"Whoa, what's with the 'tude?" He questioned grumpily, his arms stretching above his head before he click the TV off. "Not getting any?"

Brooke glanced at the little girl in her arms, the fire igniting in her eyes before she decided to keep quiet. Jenny didn't need the arguing, no child needed it; Brooke had heard enough between her parents to know how it felt. "Shut up Jacob." She warned.

"So touchy." Jake mocked lightheartedly. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with Lucas." She kept her voice low, but anyone with ears could tell she was seething with anger. Jake shot a face her way, shrugging uninterestedly. "Who is best friends with Haley."

His eyes shot up to her, instantly fearing the scolding he knew was coming. "You remember her right? She's the girl you practically molested on our front porch earlier!"

"I didn't even touch her!" Jake shot up from the couch, his voice matching hers. "And besides, she wasn't exactly all that innocent either."

"Really?" Brooke scoffed skeptically. "So you didn't mention anything about sex to her?"

"Yeah, I did." He admitted. "Somewhere in between her calling me repulsive and wondering out loud why Nikki abandoned us."

"Oh, and you didn't lead her into that?" Brooke shifted the toddler to her other hip, making sure to check herself before continuing.

"So, maybe I came on a little strong, so what?" Jake smiled casually. "I was just messing around."

"Well next time you 'mess around', you might want to make sure that the other person knows you're just 'messing around'." Brooke smirked petulantly at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender, a light chuckle dying on his lips when he realized she wasn't in the mood to joke.

"Fine." He relented. "I'll apologize next time I see her. I really didn't mean anything by it Brooke. You know me, I just like to kid around."

She shot a glare at him, trying her hardest to stay angry with him, but even she knew it was pointless. With one pout of his lips and the puppy-dog eyes that he had mastered long ago, they both knew she would cave. "Whatever."

"So are you still mad Brookie?" He was turning his charm on full-force.

With a sigh she finally met his eyes. "No." She barely whispered, a smile popping onto his face at her confession.

"We're cool, right?" He motioned between the two, his hand bringing her chin up so she would face him.

"I guess." Brooke shrugged. "But you gotta promise me that you'll be nicer to my friends. They're really important to me, and so are you. And I really want you guys to get along."

"I promise. I'll admit maybe I went a little overboard with Haley. But I sorta figured, maybe if she saw what other guys were like, then maybe she would reconsider Nathan." He answered truthfully. "So see, I was just trying to help."

"Good, cause tomorrow I want you to meet Lucas." She looked up at him hopefully, her face attempting his perfected pout. He chuckled lightly at her attempt, knowing exactly was she was doing.

"A little more lip." His fingers pulled her bottom lip out more. "Perfect."

"So that's a yes?" She asked anxiously. He nodded, slinging one arm around her shoulder, the other hand playing absently with his daughter. "Great! I promise you'll like him. He's real sweet, and he's like uber hot."

"Not exactly what I like to hear." He groaned. He carefully took his daughter form her arms, resting her against his chest as she slowly drifted back off to sleep. He smiled at her briefly, her hand still clutching the small teddy bear as she rested her head against his shoulder. "You be careful with him, ok?"

"Yes daddy." Brooke sighed dramatically as she threw herself down on the couch. He carefully sat beside her, balancing Jenny on his lap before talking again.

"Hey, I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to look out for my little sister." He spoke purposefully. "I just don't want you to end up like me. You got so much ahead of you, don't blow it over some guy."

"Thanks Jake." Brooke smiled gently. She leaned her head against his shoulder, letting her eyes drift shut. So maybe she didn't have parents that were there for her, ready to talk and give her advice. But sitting here now, she figured she really didn't need them anyway.

She was perfectly content with what she had. A wonderful, loving best friend; a caring, supportive boyfriend; and the best big brother that any sister could hope for. That was enough for her.


	6. I'll Be There For You

_Hey..._

_Like, always, I want to thank everyone who is reading, and a special thanks to everyone who has replied. Thanks again.  
This is mostly a filler chapter, but hopefully it won't be a total waste. Onto chapter 6..._

Summary: Lucas Scott is just a boy...who seems to control his life. What is Nathan supposed to do when Lucas slowly takes away everything he has ever known? Two brothers, brought together by the love for the game, and the love for the girl. Naley, Brucas

**I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU  
Chapter 6**

Lucas plopped down onto the old worn couch, the bowl of popcorn resting on the cushion spilling some. He popped the top to the can and took a hearty sip, smacking his lips appreciatively as he rested it on the table in front of him. He offered the unopened can to Haley who scrunched her face.

"You know I don't drink." He simply shrugged and placed it beside his half empty can. "Keith will kill you when he finds out your pilfering from his supply by the way."

"Eh, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway." He smiled carelessly. He propped his feet onto the table, his arms resting behind his head as the TV flashed light across his face.

"Yeah." Haley replied less enthusiastically. She mimicked his actions, stretching her shorter legs to reach the table. "Can I ask you a question? Why are we having this dinner tonight?"

"Brooke wants me to meet her brother." He replied with a smirk. He was well aware of how Haley felt about the guy; tonight was definitely going to be fun. He was going out with a bang. "Nathan is coming too."

"I'm starting to rethink that beer." Haley eyed it thoughtfully; she was going to have to get through the night somehow. She figured being drunk would definitely lessen the blow.

"What is going on with you two anyway?" Lucas inquired as he strained his neck to meet her eyes. If she were lying, he would definitely be able to tell. She would always bite at her lip, or her eyes would drift off as she attempted to think of something.

"We're trying the whole 'friends' thing." She frowned slightly.

"He still loves you Haley." Lucas stated factually. He waited to see her reaction but she quickly turned from his piercing stare.

"And I love him." She mumbled quietly. "But this is something that I feel I need to do."

"But friends?" Lucas scoffed skeptically. "I know how the guy mind works. And trust me on this Hales, this is just some stupid plot to get you back."

"Probably."

"You know that I'm gonna support you, no matter what." Lucas turned slightly to her, drawing her eyes back to his. "But I gotta admit, even I'm a little confused."

"It's just that," Haley sighed, "my whole life I've depended on someone. My parents, you, and now Nathan. I've never had to depend on myself. And I just think that I'll be cheating myself if I have to depend on everyone else."

"I guess I see what you're saying…" Lucas tried to sort out everything in his mind. "But Hales, I want you to depend on me. I'm always going to be there for you. And I'm sure the same thing goes for Nathan."

"I know that." She admitted truthfully. "And I'm thrilled that I have both of you in my life. I'm not trying to push Nathan away; I really do love him. But I just need some time."

Both heads snapped toward the front door as a loud energetic knock echoed throughout the small house. Haley nodded slowly, signally to Lucas that they were done with the conversation. He patted her leg as he stepped over them and answered the door.

"Hey boyfriend." Brooke kissed his cheek happily as he half-hugged her. "This is my brother Jake."

"Hey, Lucas." The blonde extended his hand toward him. They shook briefly before Lucas stepped aside and allowed the three to enter. "Nate." He nodded politely to his brother as he passed by him. Nathan returned the gesture before continuing into the living room.

"The uh, chicken should be done in a few minutes." Lucas clasped his hands together as the four stood in the living room. Haley smiled up at Brooke, waved lightly to Nathan, and scowled openly at Jake. He simply winked, his lips curling into a discreet smirk. "Why don't you guys sit and I'll go grab some drinks for everyone."

"I'll help you." Brooke jumped from the chair and followed the boy into the kitchen, the wooden door swinging shut behind the couple. Lucas smirked as she sauntered up to him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist and pulling him close.

"You were just waiting for an excuse, weren't you?" He murmured huskily into her hair, his fingers grazing over her exposed skin on her stomach. She pulled herself onto her tippy toes, her arms pulling his neck down to allow their lips to touch. "What if someone walks in?" He questioned against her lips.

"I'm just getting a refreshment." She whispered quietly before completely pulling away as the door swung open. Nathan quickly shielded his eyes, mumbling an apology as the two released each other. "And now I'm leaving." Brooke threw both boys a smile before exiting.

"Sorry about that." Nathan apologized sheepishly as he leaned himself against a counter. Lucas retrieved another beer from the fridge and tossed it over to him. "Thanks."

"Figured you'd need one." Lucas smiled gently as Nathan popped open the can.

"So uh…" The younger brother cleared his throat nervously. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah I did." Lucas replied as he began to pull the chicken from the oven. He dropped the heavy pan on top, the smoke rising into the air. Golden brown, just like his mother's; perhaps all those forced cooking lessons had actually worked. "I'm sorry man, but she seems stuck on the whole 'time-out' thing."

"It was worth a try." Nathan shrugged dejectedly as he lifted the can to his lips once again.

"I guess." Lucas sighed. "She'll come around though. I know Haley. Just give her some time and she'll realize the mistake she's making."

Nathan nodded unhappily; for once he hoped Lucas was right. "Thanks anyway." He flashed a forced smile. "So uh, how did Brooke get you to do this whole thing anyway?"

Lucas grinned as he rolled his eyes. Nathan knew not to ask. "What about you?"

"She played the freaking 'best-friend' card." Nathan grumbled with disdain. "I hate when she does that."

Lucas chuckled amusedly. "That's how I got Haley to come."

"So uh, do you need help with anything?" Nathan offered. Lucas regretted bringing her up again, especially when he knew it was a sensitive subject.

Lucas surveyed the kitchen briefly, "Yeah, could you just grab the noodles. I think that's it." Nathan complied and grabbed the bowl as the two made their way into the dining room.

"Dinner's ready guys." He called into the living room. A few seconds later the other's arrived and took their seats; Lucas sat at the end, on his left was Brooke, on his right was Haley. To Haley's right sat Nathan; next to Brooke sat Jake. "Good thing too, cause I'm starved. Somebody would let me eat anything the entire day." He shot a pointed look to the brunette across from him.

"No." She returned in the same tone. "I wouldn't let you eat that humongous sandwich. A normal sized snack would have been just fine." Lucas busied himself with dishing out the food. He passed the last plate around and took his seat.

"I'm sorry." Jake said as he shoveled a scoop of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He pointed with his fork between the two other boys, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't see the resemblance. You guys are really brothers?"

"I guess tech—"

"Yeah, we're brothers." Nathan cut in, his head nodding as he answered. He too scooped a mouthful of food into his mouth. "This is really good."

The other three exchanged surprised glances around the table at Nathan's statement. Jake seemed oblivious to the weight it held. They quickly shrugged it off; perhaps the beer was already affecting him. "Mmm, it is." Haley agreed as she too sampled the food.

"Thanks." Lucas beamed proudly.

"So where's your daughter?" Haley questioned Jake curiously. She hated even speaking to the man, but she figured she would give him the benefit of the doubt and try to act politely.

Jake held up a finger as he finished swallowing, "Nate's mom is watching her for the night." He replied. "Why, planning a midnight rendezvous?" He wiggled his eyebrows. It amazed Haley how a simple gesture could annoy her so much.

Jake let out a loud groan as Brooke's foot 'accidentally' came into contact with his shin. She gave him an insincere smile. Nathan had to stifle his laugh behind his napkin as Jake grimaced in pain. She inclined her head toward the other brunette as Jake shook his head. He finally gave up, his hand still massaging his leg as he cleared his throat.

"Listen Haley." He paused to throw Brooke a dirty look before turning back to Haley. "I'm sorry about before. I just get a little carried away sometimes; I never meant to offend you or anything."

Haley nodded civilly, he seemed sincere enough. "Don't worry about it." He nodded too before diverting his attention away from her.

The rest of dinner went over smoothly; there were no arguments, no insults thrown. Lucas shut the door behind the three as they left before rejoining Haley on the couch. "That was--."

"Dull?" They shared a laugh together. "I guess it was ok." He admitted honestly. It was a nice dinner.

"So I was thinking." Haley smiled widely at him. "Since it's your last night, I thought maybe we could make it a movie night."

"Yeah." Lucas nodded in agreement. "That'd be cool."

* * *

Nathan threw himself down onto his couch, his face buried in the cushions. Brooke lifted his feet and sat beside him before allowing his legs to lie across her lap. Nathan turned over after a second and rested his head against the armrest. "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah." Brooke nodded in agreement. "I like having dinner with everyone there. My family." Nathan smiled, it was his family too. "By the way, what was with that comment earlier?"

"What? About the food?" Nathan questioned, his brow furrowed with confusion. "It was good. Not that I was surprised, his mom is a cook and all."

"It was." She rubbed her stomach jokingly. "But I meant about you and Lucas being brothers. I've never actually heard you admit it before."

"Yeah, well…" Nathan shrugged coolly. "We do share the same father."

"Still…" Brooke eyed him skeptically. They always shared the same father, but that had never made Nathan own up to it before. "You like him, don't you."

"Brooke, he's my brother." Nathan's face scrunched up in disgust. Brooke swatted his leg harshly.

"Not like that you pervert!" She shrieked loudly. "God, why is it that with guys the word 'like' is always associated with that? I meant that you don't think he's the scum of the earth anymore."

"Fine, I like him, ok?" Nathan blew out deeply. "I guess he can be an ok guy."

"I'm glad for you two." Brooke smiled gently at him. He rolled his eyes at her; he should have known that Brooke would turn it into a gushy moment. "I mean it. You deserve someone in your life like Luke. Some real family that's not messed up."

"I've already got family that's not 'messed' up." Nathan argued.

"Yeah, like who?" Brooke challenged doubtfully. "Dan? I guess Deb is ok…"

"You." Nathan stated assertively. "You're my family."


	7. Reckless Abandon

_Hey...  
So it didn't take that long to update, but it could have been quicker. The next one should be. Anyway, just want to say thanks for reading and reviewing...  
This chapter is kind of short and maybe a little confusing, I dunno, but I hope you will like it anyway..._

Summary: Lucas Scott is just a boy...who seems to control his life. What is Nathan supposed to do when Lucas slowly takes away everything he has ever known? Two brothers, brought together by the love for the game, and the love for the girl. Naley, Brucas

**RECKLESS ABANDON  
CHAPTER 7**

"Are you…" Nathan leaned closer toward Haley, his face mere inches from hers. He had come out here seeking peace, knowing that sleep wasn't going to come to him tonight. What he didn't expect was that Haley had the same idea and had already beaten him to the river court.

He leaned slightly closer, their lips almost touching. She could feel his warm breath lapping against her face, warming her slightly chilled nose. His brow wrinkled as her breath met his. "Are you drinking?"

Haley smiled giddily at him, her hand instantly wrapping around his neck and pulling his lips against hers. His lips stayed still, the shock of the situation getting the best of him. She pulled back abruptly, a frown fixed on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You're drunk." He stated, the taste of alcohol still lingering on his lips. He slowly leaned over her, ignoring the way her fingers played on the exposed skin of his back and retrieved her coat from the other side of her.

He opened the pocket and pulled out a medium sized bottle, half of which was empty. He frowned at her; she wasn't his Haley. He could count on one hand how many times he had actually seen her drink, and even then, it was never to the point of be inebriated.

"You're cute." She retorted, her body pressed up snugly to his chest. He shifted against the cement, pulling his legs up and crossing them before him. He kept reminding himself that she wasn't his Haley; and no matter how sexy she look underneath the star-splattered sky, he wasn't going to condone her drinking.

"Hales, what are you doing baby?" He questioned lowly as she took a swipe at her bottle, her fingers grazing the glass before he pulled it away and secured it behind his back. "Why are you drinking?"

"Cause." She stated indignantly. She fixed a pout on her lips; how dare he take away her drink? It wasn't like he was some saint or anything; she couldn't remember the last time they had gone to a party and he hadn't gotten totally smashed. He probably just wanted it for himself. "Give it back."

"No." He leaned away from her, his eye studying her disheveled appearance. She sat up on her knees, her small frame wobbling unsteadily as she fought to rid the dizziness from her mind. "You've already had enough."

He slowly stood up and brushed the dust from his jeans before tucking the bottle securely into his coat pocket. "Nuh-uh." She fought back childishly. He extended his hand, sighing gratefully when she took it. He slowly pulled her to her feet, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist when she stumbled.

"Come on." He instructed quietly, his feet only shifting minimally as she struggled to keep her balance. He glanced around the abandoned park, silently wishing that he had chosen to drive earlier. "Let's just…get you home."

Within a second he was falling on his back with a thud. He clamped his eyes shut for a second in pain; how in the hell had that happened? He slowly opened them back up to find Haley sitting on his waist, her small hands fumbling uncoordinatedly through his jacket to find the bottle.

"What the hell?" He groaned irritably. He made a mental note to remind himself never to let her drink again; apparently she became violent. He quickly swatted her hands away, shooting her a glare as stared down at him.

"Give it to me!" She pounded on his chest with her fist. A small smirk graced his lips for a moment; she was definitely sexy in that position. As soon as he though it, Nathan quickly chastised himself.

Before she even knew what was happening, he managed to flip them over so he was now sitting on her legs. She tried miserably to protest but was no match against him as he pinned her hands to her stomach with one of his own. "Stop." He warned.

"I hate you." She spit up at him, ignoring the momentary frown that flashed on his face. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that she was drunk. She still loved him; it was just the alcohol talking. Wasn't it?

"What has gotten into you?" He questioned angrily as she struggled to break free from his hold. He settled his bottom against her legs, foiling any plot of hers to break free.

"You wouldn't understand." She mumbled quietly, the situation sobering her slightly. Wit his free hand he whisked away the defiant stand of hair that always seemed to be blocking her face. His fingers trailed against her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"I will."

"No, you won't." She stated determinedly. She paused for a second, meeting his gaze and taking a deep breath. Obviously she wasn't getting the alcohol back; but the least he could do was let her up. "Nathan, please. Just let me up."

"And have you tackled me again?" He questioned jokingly, a small smile playing on his lips as she smiled up at him. She was quick to wipe it away though, the stony look on her face overcoming it as he continued to stare down at her. "Tell me."

"I can't."

"Well then." He shrugged as he rolled from her legs, allowing her to sit up. She cautiously pulled her legs toward her, eyeing him warily as he watched passively. She knew better than to trust him; once Nathan Scott set him mind on something, he rarely gave up, and when he did, it was never without a fight.

She hesitantly began to push herself from the ground, her hand planted firmly against the cement for support. As she balanced on her knee, he griped her arm and pulled her back to the ground, smirking with satisfaction. "Dammit Nathan."

"Oh, please." He scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "We both knew it wasn't going to be that simple. Now, tell me why you're drinking."

With a huff she resituated herself on the ground, making sure to put a few inches between them. His fingers sought her chin, pulling her face back toward him, making her meet his gaze. "He's leaving tomorrow." She sighed after a second. "Today actually."

"Lucas." He nodded in understanding. A part of him knew that was why she was drinking; he just needed her to confirm it. That part of him wanted to beat his brother for being so selfish.

"He's leaving." She stated again, more to herself than to him. He scooted against the cement, his hip touching hers as he leaned her head onto his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her waist. "It's not fair, everyone is¾"

He leaned his head back, his eye meeting hers, waiting patiently for her to continue the sentence. She quickly adverted her eyes, not daring to look within them. "Everyone's what?"

Her head hung low, her hands coming up to cover them, shield herself from his inquiring eyes. Only he could read her so easily and at the same time know nothing that was going on in her head. "Everyone's what?" He prodded again.

"Leaving." She mumbled quietly. "Everyone's leaving."

"That's not true Hales." He smiled lightly, forcing her chin up once again to meet her eyes. His brow knitted together in confusion, his smile slightly crooked. "I'm here."

"God, Nathan." She blew out in frustration, jumping to her feet to distance herself from him. She began to pace in front of him, ignoring the questioning eyes of the boy still sitting on the ground.

He slowly stood up, his hands resting on her shoulders gently to stop her from moving. She shrugged him off quickly, missing the hurt filling his eyes. "I…I don't get it."

"I know!" She threw her hands up desperately. She knew it was her fault; she wasn't that naïve to think it wasn't. "Everyone is leaving! That's…that's why I can't be here."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Us Nathan!" She groaned. Maybe it was only making sense in her mind. "That's why I can't be us! Everybody leaves! And I just can't handle that again."

"Haley, I know you're still a little drunk…" He talked slowly, his mind just as foggy as hers. "But I'm still here…"

"Not for long." She grumbled. He cocked his head to the side at the comment; Haley sure did get weird when she drank. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yeah…"

"My parents; I was dependent on them for so long. And then bam, one day they decided that they want to drive an RV across the country, leaving me to fend for myself most of the year." She explained quietly as he listened intently. "And then Lucas; I leaned on him for everything. He was always there, always dependable. And again; leaving."

"But I'm not leaving!" He protested.

"But you will." She murmured sadly. "You¾I feel like I lean on you for everything. You're always there, waiting to be my shoulder to cry on. You make me laugh when I'm down or you listen when I need to get something off my chest. And I just can't help but to think that you'll…that you'll lea¾"

With one swift stride he was standing in front of her, his lips pressed firmly against hers. His hands instantly clamped to her waist, pulling her body flush against his. He made a vow in those few brief seconds that he would never let her finish that sentence; finish that thought.

He slowly pulled back, his breath labored, his heart beating a mile a minute. And a smile formed on his lips, the first real one in weeks as he watched her stand there in the complete dark. Her eyes were closed, her chest heaving. She never looked more beautiful.

"Nate." She breathed out, her lids slowly fluttering open. He smiled at her, his body still pressed against his. Her hands rested gently on his chest, her palm pressed against his rapidly beating heart.

"Don't you ever…" He threatened sternly, his eyes fixed on hers and his jaw rigid. "Ever, think that." She nodded obediently, knowing better than to challenge him. She shifted herself onto her tiptoes, her lips meeting his again. It was a missed feeling.

* * *

"I love you." He breathed out quietly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, clenching her to his body, never wanting to let her go. She easily returned the hug, her small arms flung haphazardly around his neck.

"I love you too." She mumbled into his shirt, smiling to herself as he kissed her head. She buried her nose into his chest, muffling her quiet sob. He chuckled lightly, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Come on." He coaxed reluctantly, slowly peeling her arms from his body. She stood in front of him, her head hung low, avoiding his eyes. He forced her to meet his, smiling reassuringly at her. "I'll miss you."

"Of course." She attempted a joke, a small smile playing on her lips. He laughed, pushing her away slightly before quickly pulling her into another hug. "I'll miss you too."

This time she pulled away fully, stepping back to allow the other's access to him. He slowly turned to her right, smiling sadly at the next person in line. "Come here." Keith grabbed him into a hug.

Keith patted him on the back as he pulled away a little, keeping one hand clamped on his nephew's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you kid. You know, I'm always willing to talk. And I'm only a short plane trip away."

"Thanks Uncle Keith…for everything." Lucas smiled sheepishly at his uncle. Keith stepped back, pulling Haley against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist as she leaned back into him.

"Do I gotta?" Brooke eyed him warily as he stepped down the line to her. He nodded reluctantly, pulling her to him. Brooke melted into his touch, her nose savoring his smell as she pressed against his chest. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know." He smiled sympathetically; they both knew he had to go, but that still didn't make it any easier. He took a step back and shrugged off his hoodie, placing it gently in her arms. "Just for you." He winked.

"Thanks." She smiled as she inhaled his scent off the old worn cloth. She wrapped it securely in her arms before leaning up and pressing her lips against his. She would have deepened it if Keith hadn't cleared his throat, alerting the two that other people were in fact still around.

He gave her one last kiss before moving to the last person in line. "So…" He cleared his throat nervously. What was he supposed to say?"

"You, uh…" Nathan shifted uncertainly before offering his hand. Lucas shook it, pulling him in briefly for an awkward hug. "Take care of yourself man."

"Take care of my girls." Lucas glanced between Brooke and Haley before turning back to the boy in front of him. "Keep an eye on them."

"I will." He promised as Brooke leaned against his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his hand rubbing circles on her back as she sniffled back a sob. He bumped fists with Lucas before the blonde waved goodbye and boarded the plane.


End file.
